


Breathless

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to a halt right in front of Equius, close enough to touch, close enough for Equius to smell the mixture of blood and greasepaint on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> anon at Homesmut wanted to see a blowjob during the updates for Feb. 6. So yeah.

The pain is breathtaking, searing, sharp; Equius looks down and the arrow is buried deep in the muscle of his thigh, so deep it feels like it must penetrate all the way through. He falls to his knees helplessly.

The honking sounds in the darkness confirm his worst hopes, even before the highblood advances on him from the shadows, tossing aside Pyrope's glasses, bow still clutched in his other hand. "That's more like what I'm talking about, motherfucker," he says. Equius doesn't even mind the vulgarity.

"Highblood," he says. "You are...taking your place at last."

Gamzee nods slowly, thoughtfully. "Lot of things finally making some fucking sense to me right now," he says. "Lot of shit I finally got straight." He comes to a halt right in front of Equius, close enough to touch, close enough for Equius to smell the mixture of blood and greasepaint on his skin.

Karkat wanted Equius to resist this. To put down the highblood's aggressive outburst. Equius knows he will not. Karkat is his leader for the duration of the game, but Gamzee by right of blood is his superior, always.

"I await your orders," Equius says. Sweat beads at his hairline and trickles down his skin.

"Fucking right you do," Gamzee says. Lazily, one handed, he unbuttons his jeans. "Come here and show me some motherfucking allegiance, gutterblood."

Equius can't argue this time. Gamzee has the right to call him anything. He shuffles forward, trying not to leave his weight on his wounded leg for too long. Gamzee has exposed his bulge, tumescent and glistening.

"Come on and fucking do it, man," Gamzee says, grabbing Equius's hair to pull him into position. "And watch your motherfucking fangs."

"Sir," Equius says. He opens his mouth and Gamzee fills it, thrusting straight to the back of his throat. Equius chokes, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on making himself relax. His strength could still be dangerous, if he let it; he will not.

Gamzee croons, hums, tightening his fingers in Equius's hair as if he just wants to inflict a little extra pain. "Finally coming around, my brother," he says, low and sweet and hypnotic. "Taking what the fuck is motherfucking mine. That's everything on this motherfucking rock, isn't it?"

Equius moans his assent through the punishment Gamzee is inflicting on his throat. Finally. _Finally_ , after sweeps of waiting for this, the natural order is being upheld. Gamzee is rough with his mouth, thrusting hard, making it a continual struggle for Equius not to gag or fight back reflexively. He will surrender. His strength is Gamzee's to command.

This act of service can't last long; the bloodlust must be driving Gamzee too hard for him to indulge in the sensations the way his intoxicated past self would have. Instead he makes it a conquest, quick and brutal, and his genetic material floods Equius's mouth in a rush of hot, bitter salt.

He pulls back and leaves Equius gasping for breath, raw-throated, desperate. "Now," Gamzee says, "I got some motherfucking business to take care of."

Equius looks up just in time to see Gamzee take his bow in both hands and snap it in half. The desecration makes him flinch. "Sir," he says.

Gamzee shakes his head. "We're done here, brother," he says. He whips his arms forward and around, and the bowstring wraps around Equius's neck.

Equius freezes. If he struggles, the string will snap. If he fights back. For a moment he thinks of Nepeta, worries about her, but he was careful to leave her someplace safe. He did what he could for her.

He looks up into Gamzee's eyes, and what he sees there is pure, noble troll bloodlust. Gamzee starts to pull the string tight; Equius can feel the blood rushing to his face, can hear the roaring in his ears. He reminds himself to relax. This isn't an idle threat. Gamzee is claiming his right as the highblood.

Equius smiles, and everything goes dark.


End file.
